


金屋藏娇

by John_Z



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Z/pseuds/John_Z
Summary: 刑警攻(强A)×寿司店人妻光(奶O)第一人称攻视角，ABO





	金屋藏娇

 

 

我是一名刑警，常年混迹于重案组，工作很忙，也很危险。出于工作勘察的特殊性，我们通常撒网式社交，经常伪装身份暗访不法窝点。自从上周掀翻了某团伙的老巢，我们小组的名气也在噌噌上涨，但这并不是什么好事，得到上司同事认可欣赏的同时，我们自身的境地也多少陷入了令人不安的漩涡之中——我被人盯上了。

怎么说也是警局公认的一匹烈马，被偷袭断路围追堵截这种事儿早已习惯，特殊时期保持高度紧张的精神状态已经成了必备技能，再加上不曾松懈的搏击格斗训练，还有与生俱来比常人还要敏锐的神经，想要轻易掰倒我其实也没那么容易。 

但我还是有些担忧，或许是因为我现在不再是单枪匹马一个人。除了小组里一同出生入死的兄弟们，最令我放不下心的还是家里的老婆。要是被他知道我又在外叫他老婆，他肯定要掐我，然后红着脸责备我胡说八道。

唉，我倒是希望能有在外炫耀的机会呢。藏都来不及了，还和别人说吗。实际上知道我有爱人的在警署里也就几个铁兄弟，对于其他人，尤其是外人，刑警的私人资料都是严格保密的。作为一个alpha，一个体格健硕的强势alpha，还是个职业危险的刑警，我很幸运能找到像光一那样能够接纳体谅我的omega，他不像其他omega一样过于脆弱敏感，规矩的健身习惯让他的身体素质也十分良好，具体表现在…能承受得住我禁欲良久后难得的开荤，我知道自己在床上是个不知节制的禽兽，他也这样哭着骂过我，每次执勤休假，恰巧赶上光一的发情期，我都会把他按在床上做到死去活来，通常是他的情热好不容易消退后又再次被我勾起来，直到被我操的射不出东西，指甲挠着我的背边哭边抖，还得被我拉开腿继续干，我会吻掉他的眼泪哄他，任凭他咬我或者抓我，就是不肯停止身下的动作，他被我操狠了就开始骂我，骂我混蛋，骂我衣冠禽兽，还说我欺负他。老婆说啥就是啥，我听着他骂我连声应道，还总爱哄他叫我老公，不叫就往敏感点上磨，他被我弄得浑身发抖，最后还是会抓着我的背哭哼着喊我老公。我真的特爱他，光一在发情的时候更是惹人疼，就连信息素都是甜甜的奶味，不像我，硬A一个，信息素又冷又冲人。

前面说到我被人盯上了，察觉到这件事的原委是这样的。前天小组聚餐，不想去人烟气息过重的酒场饭馆，老前辈随口问了我句要不要去米寿司，其实当时心里咯噔了一下，光一在这家店工作，现在去的话一定能见到他一面。虽然说出来可能会让人觉得我没良心，但确实是因为案件原因住在警局大半个月都没回家，当然也没有见过光一，他这么一提点，脑海里立马冒出了二十天前离开家时光一的样子，前晚折腾太过，他睡的很沉，我给他掖好被角亲了他一口就走了，或许在意识迷糊中察觉到了什么，他小幅抬了抬手揪住了我的衣角，轻皱着眉哑声呢喃着别走，我当时顿了顿，看了眼光一松松抓着我衣服的手，还是哄着他让他乖，小心翼翼地从他虚握的手里抽了身，我最后看了眼躺在床上翻过身的光一，然后头也不回地就离开了。照理说我应该很期待在米寿司里见到光一，但还是直觉上仍是感到不安，没由来的，最近的案子破了后警局没了大事，这一带也算是风平浪静，我就在想自己是不是紧张太久有些神经质了，再加上爱起哄的弟兄们一口一个想见嫂子，拗不过后还是去了。 

光一见到我时愣了一下，手上忙碌的动作也变得有些迟钝，我捕捉到了光一眼睛里瞬间泛起的湿意，微红眼眶里那滴就要溢出来的泪珠没过几秒就被他生生逼了回去，他转过脸吸了吸鼻子，再次迎上我们时又换成那副明朗的微笑，看得我心里一疼。

吃饭时我一直佯装镇定，自认为没将眼神飘在光一身上，一脸严肃，甚至沉默寡言。光一看起来也在认真地工作，没说一句多余的话，恰到好处的客气让这桌气氛一度有些微妙。后来终于有人看不下去了，大嗓门大心眼的宫本君看了眼光一又看了眼我，「适时」地用胳膊肘拐了我一下，他大笑道：眼珠子都快长嫂子身上了，你装个什么劲呢！

我呵斥了他一声，在桌子底下狠狠踩了他一脚拼命给他使眼色，他还更来劲了，在光一端盘过来时瞅着我俩大声道：“警队别怂啊，要不给大伙亲一个。”

我看见光一的脸刷得一下红到了脖子根，他手忙脚乱地放下寿司抿着嘴笑了笑，离开时我看到他捏在碗边的手指都有些发颤。不知是不是错觉，光一路过我身后时，我似乎从他身上闻到了淡淡的奶香味。我下意识偏过头看了下他的背景，余光恰巧扫过店里拐角处两个正在交换眼神的陌生男人。一身黑色便服，看动作是在衣领处藏了迷你交接器。

不安的源头终于有了解释。我的直觉真的一向都很准，有时候甚至准到我自己都不愿接受。他们不仅盯上了我，还盯上了光一。 

我和副队交换了一下眼神，在两个陌生男人离开寿司屋后藏了把防身的小刀也跟了出去。

 

我的夜间动态视力很好，他们把我引到了一个很偏的破巷子里打算前后夹击，夜色中泛着寒光的刀具总是被我灵活的躲过，估计也是临时被找来办事的人，近战能力远在我之下，最后一刀也刺偏了，我先发制人掰折了一人的腿，从后面扑过来偷袭的恶徒也被赶来的副队踹翻在了地上，警车声由远及近，这俩人被抓住后也不再嘴硬，乖乖交代了上面指示的人。并且在我暴躁的询问中一个劲解释他们真的没对光一做过什么。 

他们说，就是把光一堵在路口恐吓了一番，说这个omega真是犟得很，怎么都不肯回答你在哪儿，奶味都被逼出来了还逞强。

我猛地挥起拳头砸在了他脸上，一手背的血。

我当晚请了假，打算安顿好光一再回去继续深查这个案子。

 

回家后已经不早了，光一还没睡，他坐在沙发上正盯着没了信号的电视屏幕看。他见我回来了，连忙用手抹了抹眼尾，我不知道他是不是哭了，走过去蹲在了他身边。

“看电视久了，眼睛有点酸。”他解释道。 

“看乱码屏？”我问。伸手从茶几上拿起遥控器关掉了电视。 

“你别问了…你…”遥控器扔在了地毯上，我不由分说地把他从沙发里抱起来，稳步走进了卧室。那股淡淡的奶味还在，屋子里光一的信息素在我靠近时变得越来越浓。

一定是被别的alpha接触过的原因，还没到发情期的光一也有些藏不住气味了，他很不安，香甜的奶味一缕缕融进我的气息中，把那些强势而冷冽的信息素一点点地柔化掉，直到我俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇，把他圈进怀里缓慢进到深处，他才终于绷不住地抓着我的手臂小声哭了出来。 

“坏蛋…”他控诉道，微微张开腿伸手紧紧环住了我的后腰。我说：好，我坏蛋。说完咬住他的下嘴唇往深处用力顶了顶，在他越来越湿的地方捣出更多令人面赤的淫靡水声，光一猛地吸了口气，眼睛红得更厉害了，他紧紧掐着我的背双腿牢牢缠住了我，“哈啊……轻点、” 

太久没做了，一开始就被插的这么深可能让他有些不太适应，我喘着气稍稍退出一点，嘴上回答好，下体操弄的力度却仍是不受控制地一次比一次狠，他很快被我顶出了眼泪，牢牢裹在我身上的奶香散发出更加浓郁的甜味。我被他缠的又热又燥，忍了许久的欲望像是找到了宣泄口一般全部涌了出来。光一也憋了太久，在我毫无缓冲余地的疯狂抽送中又哭又叫，我想他还是有点委屈的，索性把所有想念，孤单，难过……这些情绪通通发泄在了阵阵哭声中，他闹了好一会儿，呻吟也破碎的不成样子：“你明知道…我拿你没办法……”

“呜我、我不会撒娇…也不会天天缠着你……”

“哈…所以你就、真的…真的不会想我一点点吗……”

“乖…别哭，是我不好，我不好。”被操软的人终于在性器碾过生殖腔时蓦地噤了声，他倒抽了口气弓起背死死掐着我的背，泛红的眼睛也瞪的大大的，“呜…啊啊…慢、哈啊——”我按住他痉挛的大腿根摩擦着挤了进去，彻底埋进温软的内腔后紧紧抱着抖成筛子的爱人由慢及快地律动了起来：“受委屈了啊…这不是在疼你了…我知道老婆想我了，乖啊不哭……”

牛奶味的信息素让光一流出来的汗都带了股甜甜的奶香，我忍不住吻他，边操边留给他满脖子的印记，他搂着我的脖子发出持续的像是快喘不上气一般的哭腔，眼角也滑下更多晶莹剔透的泪水，他断断续续地说我坏，说我根本就不疼他，高昂的性物随着激烈的交合动作轻晃不止，我理了理他被汗水打湿的头发加快了身下的频率，他的呻吟瞬间拔高了一个度，张开的双腿颤栗着紧绷抬起，在我狠狠地蹭过前列腺插进软腔最深处时终于哑着嗓子射了出来，他射了很多，每一滴都很浓，大部分溅在我的小腹和他腿上，还有一些沿着他的大腿根陷进了床单里，光一剧烈地喘着气抖得停不下来，他哭着把我抱得更紧了，睁着一双略微失神的眼睛，带了点恳求的语气颤颤地说：全都给我。 

我射在了里面，憋了许久的精液全部射进了光一的生殖腔，他被猛然涌入体内的大量浊液弄得几乎失去了神智，绵长的呻吟持续了很久，浓郁的奶味遮掩住最后一丝冷冽的alpha气息，他在我的背上抓出了几道红痕，蜷起的脚趾深深陷进被褥之中。 

我与他肉体交合，气息交融。他彻底成了我的软肋。

 

结束后光一在我怀里闷闷地说了句话，我没听清。他又说了一遍，他说对不起。

“我不该说那些话。”

“…不该让你为难。”

他觉得自己不懂事，不够体谅我，甚至觉得自己拖累了我。

我托着他的后脑勺深深地吻他，分开后额头抵着他的，我说：“你让我知道了你有多想我，有多爱我。”

“你是我的力量。”

“所以，我会一辈子保护你。”

 

 

 


End file.
